comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 13
As Johnny made conact the explosion tossed me back. As i struggled to my feet, i noticed that Johnny had been thrown about 50 feet back. I then gazed and saw that the portal was gone, all that remained was a large pile of ash. On each side of the pile was the The Twins. Each lookiing disoriented, but Daimon was beginning to recover, so i gathered what was left of my energy and launched my self at him, hitting him as hard as i could right in the face. He went downmlack a sack of potatoes. But upon hitting the dirt he vanished. Having used the last of my strength i toppled over in exhaustion. Suddenly my spider-sense boomed, and i turned to see the angry face of Satana Hellstrom. Spider-Man: (pant) Hey hotness......what's up? Satana: (Growls) You fool......YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! Spider-Man: Look i know i ruined your plans, punched your brother in the face and possibly doomed to you to a horrible fate, but..... what are the odds of dinner tonight? Satana: THAT'S IT!!! She prepared to pounce on me, but she was tackled by X-23. The 2 girls fought like wild dogs, spouting numerous lines that would make most nuns uncomfortable. But daughter of Satan or not, Adamantium blades and a healing factor win anyday. X managed to gain the upper hand, but before she could deliver a critical blow, Satana disappeared. X-23 stood there, then came to help me up. Spider-Man: Thanks. X-23: Do you have that effect on all women? Spider-Man: No, just the evil ones X had a nifty healing factor....but her clothes sure didn't. Fighting all those demons left her almost naked. I tried my best to not look directly at her. But most of my clothes were in tatters too. I then remebered about Johnny and jugged over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder "Johnny, wake up" He then attacked me in a frenzy. Spider-Man: Johnny it's me! We won! Ghost Rider: (nods head) Oh... Spider-Man: Yeah..... X-23: (facepalm) Spider-Man: Well, ugh, we won. Ghost Rider: Yep. Spider-Man: But i doubt Mephy is down for good? Ghost Rider: No way, he's just in alot of pain. He then turns to X-23 and says Ghost Rider: You sure know how to rodeo. X-23: Thanks, i learned from the best. Ghost Rider: You kept the hordes at bay and possibly saved my life. X-23: It was nothin. I've fought demons before. Ghost Rider: You can have my back anytime. Spider-Man: What about me? I helped too. Ghost Rider: Yeah you're right, if it wasn't for you it would have been slightly ''harder to beat the twins. Spider-Man: Hey! Ghost Rider: Well i guess it's time to saddle up. X-23: Right.... At that she turned and arced off in the direction she had came from. Spider-Man: What a lady. Ghost Rider: Yeah. Spider-Man: Hey Johnny. Ghost Rider: Yeah? Spider-Man: I got a question. Johnny: Shoot. Spider-Man: Do '''you' think i have a bony butt? Ghost Rider: (Growls) That's enough of you for one day. He then reverted to his human form. Johnny Blaze: Thanks webhead. He then turned and began to walk off. Spider-Man: Where will you go? Johnny Blaze: To get a new bike. At that he continued walking until i couldn't see him anymore. Spider-Man: (yawns) Well (yawns) time to get home. i leapt in the air to shoot a web, but i recieved a sputter sound and landed on my butt. I then remebered i was out of web fluid. Spider-Man: Great, i'll have to walk home.... I slowly beagn to walk back to the city, trying hard not to collapse from exhaustion. And that's how i spent my New Year's Eve Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Earth-245678902136